taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Me!
Golden Age West |género = |duración = 3:13 |álbum = Lover |disquera = Republic Records, Taylor Swift Productions, Inc. |escritor = Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie, Joel LittleComentario de TaylorSwiftVevo |productor = Joel Little |anterior = Getaway Car |siguiente = You Need To Calm Down |track anterior = |track siguiente = |video = Taylor Swift - ME! (feat. Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco) }} "Me!" (estilizado en mayúsculas) es el sencillo principal y la decimo sexta canción del próximo séptimo álbum de Taylor Swift, Lover. Fué lanzado el 26 de abril de 2019 a través de Republic Records, y cuenta con la voz del cantante Brendon Urie, de la banda Panic! at the Disco. Swift produjo la canción junto a su co-productor Joel Little. Antecedentes Varios medios de comunicación informaron el 25 de abril que un mural de una mariposa en el vecindario de Gulch en Nashville, Tennessee, pintado por la artista callejera Kelsey Montague,Is Taylor Swift's announcement linked to activity in Nashville's Gulch? Fans are there for it se conectana con la próxima música de Swift, que se lanzará el 26 de abril de 2019, en la que apareció una cuenta regresiva en sus redes sociales. Una multitud de fans se reunió en el mural con la palabra "Me!" le fue añadido por Montague.The Taylor Swift mural in Nashville is getting a mysterious updateArtist touches up Gulch mural rumored to be linked to Taylor Swift Montague le dijo a WKRN "el mural fue pintado para ABC, ESPN y 2019 NFL Draft", pero Swift luego publicó en su historia de Instagram que ella encargó el mural y puso pistas sobre "la canción" y nueva música. Más tarde apareció y se tomó fotos con los fans en el mural, diciéndoles que vieran a ABC (y su cobertura del Draft de la NFL) esa noche para obtener más pistas. Swift confirmó más tarde que una entrevista con Robin Roberts se emitiría en ABC en vivo desde Nashville el 25 de abril.So... @kelseymontagueart helped me pull off the best surprise clue reveal today in Nashville!! Thank you to everyone who showed up, I've... Durante la entrevista, ella confirmó el título y la aparicion de Urie y dijo que la canción y su video musical se lanzarán a la medianoche.Taylor Swift to Release New Song and Video 'ME!' Tonight Recepción crítica "Me!" recibió críticas mixtas de críticos de música. Rob Sheffield de Rolling Stone llamó a la canción "campy", "burbujeante" y "un lead single de Taylor totalmente canónico".Taylor Swift's 'ME!': What the Hell Is Going on Here? Rob Harvilla de The Ringer opinó que "'Me!' es una confabulación disgustamente tonta de Disney-pop con un coro de lombrices y una cierta insidiosidad para él".Against 'ME!' Al escribir para Billboard, Jason Lipshutz declaró que "es similarmente brillante, y la autoevaluación de 'Blank Space' se muestra en los versos, pero también es mucho más amplia, mucho más alegre y se entrega sin una onza. de sarcasmo o snark".Wholesome Simplification, And an Unexpected New Path Hugh McIntyre de Forbes escribió que "no es solo una canción pop, es el escape momentáneo que todos necesitamos".Taylor Swift And Panic! At The Disco's Brendon Urie Team Up For New Pure-Pop Future Smash 'Me!' Erin Vanderhoof de Vanity Fair lo calificó de "bastante anodino pero pegadizo" y elogió la colaboración entre Swift y Urie.'ME!' Is Candy-Colored Proof That Taylor Swift Will Never Stop Transforming Roisin O'Connor, de The Independent, escribió que "Swift demuestra una vez más su dominio del contagioso hook pop en una de las reinvenciones más drásticas de su carrera hasta la fecha".Taylor Swift, 'ME!' review: Pop song with Brendon Urie signals a bright new era En un artículo titulado "'ME! Esta Todo Mal Con El Pop" de Spencer Kornhaber, de The Atlantic, escribió que la canción "no tiene casi ninguno de los elementos que alguna vez hicieron a Swift interesante, pero tiene un chirrido de delfines para un coro".Taylor Swift's 'ME!' Is Everything Wrong With Pop Escribiendo para Pitchfork, Anna Gaca dijo que "es un escaparate de los aspectos más débiles del trabajo de Swift", y agregó que "no es difícil escribir una canción mejor que esta".'ME!' by Taylor Swift Review Rhian Daly de NME escribió que la letra de "Me!" "son solo mensajes de superficie sobre el amor propio y la aceptación, el tipo de #positividad hueca que se coloca en las tarjetas de felicitación y en las camisetas con eslogan y se vende como empoderamiento".At long last Taylor Swift returns, but 'ME!' s message of self-acceptance can't reach beyond the superficial Al escribir para Los Angeles Times, Mikael Wood declaró que la canción cuenta con "las letras más débiles de su historia" y que "nada de esta canción avanza en nuestro pensamiento sobre Swift".Taylor Swift's new song 'Me!' is nowhere near as smart as she is Carl Wilson, de Slate, lo llamó "mullido e inmaterial", y agregó que Swift y Urie "simplemente rastrean un número de besos y maquillaje de un musical para adolescentes".Taylor Swift Resurrects 'the Old Taylor,' but Did She Ever Really Leave? Al escribir para The Daily Telegraph, Kate Solomon opinó que "ella inventó lo que podría ser su canción más popular hasta la fecha", y continuó diciendo que "el punto más bajo podría ser Swift gritando: '¡La ortografía es divertida, niños!' como una consejera maníaca del campamento de verano porque se ha dado cuenta de que "no puedes deletrear asombroso sin mí".Taylor Swift, ME! review: Swift's saccharine new single falls way short Alice Webb-Liddall, de The Spinoff, escribió: "Estaba preparada para gustarme hasta que Taylor gritó 'La ortografía es divertida' y desde ese momento en el video me sentí un poco enferma".What we think of the new Taylor Swift song 'Me' Matthew McAuley, de la misma revista, opinó que Urie "sacó todas las paradas para intentar arruinar esta". Al escribir para The Independent, Alexandra Pollard declaró que la canción es "tan insípida que no hay literalmente nada que decir al respecto", y que "ha demostrado ser algo así como un squib húmedo".Taylor Swift has been so busy dropping hints, she's forgotten to write a good song Rendimiento comercial La canción rompió cuatro records de Amazon Music que incluyen el mayor stream en su primer día, mayor stream en su primera semana y las solicitudes de voz más solicitadas con Alexa de un sencillo debut en la plataforma. Taylor Swift's ME! breaks YouTube, Vevo and Amazon Alexa request records En Spotify, "Me!" debutó en el número uno en las listas de Global Spotify con 7.94 millones de streams con fecha del 26 de abril de 2019,Spotify Charts superando su éxito de 2017, "Look What You Made Me Do", que abrió con 7.90 millones de streams con fecha del 25 de agosto de 2017. En los Estados Unidos, "Me!" debutó en el número 100 en el Billboard Hot 100 basándose únicamente en sus primeros tres días de radio, con 36.9 millones en audiencia de radio. En su segunda semana, el 11 de mayo de 2019, la canción saltó 98 puestos al número 2 detrás de "Old Town Road" de Lil Nas X con Billy Ray Cyrus, convirtiéndose en el salto más grande en una sola semana en la historia del Hot 100, batiendo el récord establecido previamente por "My Life Would Suck Without You" de Kelly Clarkson, aunque Clarkson aún mantiene el récord del salto más grande al número uno en el listado.Lil Nas X's 'Old Town Road' Tops Billboard Hot 100 For Fifth Week, Taylor Swift's 'Me!' Vaults to No. 2 La canción también debutó en la cima de la lista de ventas de canciones digitales de EE.UU. como el decimosexto número uno de Swift en la lista extendiendo su récord, con 193,000 descargas vendidas. La suma fue el mejor debut desde que "Look What You Made Me Do" de Swift vendió 353,000 en su primera semana.Lil Nas X's 'Old Town Road' Tops Billboard Hot 100 For Fifth Week, Taylor Swift's 'Me!' Vaults to No. 2 En Canadá, "Me!" tuvo un éxito muy similar en las listas como lo hizo en los Estados Unidos. En el Canadian Hot 100, "Me!" debutó en el número dos. En la lista de ventas de canciones digitales canadienses, "Me!" debutó en el número uno.Taylor Swift Chart History En el UK Singles Chart, "Me!" debutó en el número 3 detrás de "Old Town Road", que cayó al número 2, y "Vossi Bop" del rapero inglés Stormzy, que debutó en el número 1 la misma semana. "Me!" También vendió 67,000 descargas en su primera semana en el Reino Unido, lo que lo convierte en el segundo mayor debut femenino del año en ventas en el país, detrás de "7 Rings" de Ariana Grande.Official Singles Chart Top 100 - Official Charts Company En Escocia, "Me!" debutó en el número uno, convirtiéndose en el cuarto número uno de Swift y su duodécimo top diez en el país.Official Scottish Singles Sales Chart Top 100 - Official Charts Company "Me!" debutó en el número cuatro en Islandia, convirtiéndose en el sencillo más exitoso de Brendon Urie en el país.TÓNLISTINN – LÖG - Plötutíðindi En Irlanda, "Me!" debutó en el número cinco en el Irish Singles Chart el 4 de mayo de 2019.IRMA - Irish Charts "Me!" debutó y alcanzó el puesto número dos en el ARIA Singles Chart del 4 de mayo de 2019, convirtiéndose en el 17º top 10 de Swift en Australia. "Me!" se convirtió en el primer sencillo de Swift en no alcanzar el número uno en Australia desde "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" en 2012. Además, también encabezó la lista de ARIA Digital Songs. En Nueva Zelanda, "Me!" debutó en el número tres en las listas de singles de Nueva Zelanda, sumando el decimocuarto de Swift y el primer top 10 de Urie en el país.charts.org.nz - Taylor Swift feat. Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco - Me! En Asia, "Me!" Recibió gran éxito en los listados. En Japón, debutó en el número 31 y más tarde llegando al número 6 en el Japan Hot 100, convirtiéndose en el séptimo de Swift y el primer top 10 de Urie en el país.Billboard Japan Hot 100 - ChartsEn China, la canción debutó en el número uno en las listas de idiomas extranjeros/airplays de China, (por Billboard), convirtiéndose en la primera canción de Swift y Urie en la nueva lista.中国公告牌电台外语音乐榜_Billboard中国 En Malasia, la canción se abrió en el número dos impulsado por streams.Billboard Japan Hot 100 - Charts "Me!" ha demostrado ser bastante más exitoso en América Central. En Ecuador, la canción también debutó en la cima de las listas de música del país.Top 100 Ecuador - national-REPORT En Costa Rica, "Me!" debutó en el número seis en el listado de airplay.Title - monitorLATINO Video musical El video musical de "Me!" se estrenó en YouTube a las 12am EST el 26 de abril de 2019.Taylor Swift – ME! (feat. Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco) Fue dirigido por Dave Meyers y Swift. Recepción El video rompió el récord de Vevo, así como el récord de YouTube en más visitas en las primeras 24 horas de un video femenino principal, y el tercero más visto en general, con 65.2 millones de visitas.Taylor Swift's 'Me!' Music Video Has Already Broken A Very Important YouTube Record También rompió el récord de Vevo del video más rápido para alcanzar los 100 millones de visitas, en 79 horas.Vevo on Twitter: @taylorswift13's 'ME!' is now the fastest video to reach 100 MILLION VIEWS Presentaciones en vivo Swift y Urie abrieron los premios ''Billboard'' Music Awards 2019 con una actuación de "Me!".Taylor Swift to Open 2019 Billboard Music Awards with Premiere Performance of 'ME!'Taylor Swift to Perform 'ME!' at Billboard Music Awards Galería |-|Promocional= ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (1).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (2).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (3).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (4).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (5).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (6).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (7).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (8).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (9).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (10).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (11).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Imagen promocional (12).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift - Mural promocional por Kelsey Montague.jpg|Mural por Kelsey Montague. |-|Detrás de escenas= ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Detrás de escenas (1).jpg ME! - Taylor Swift, Brendon Urie - Detrás de escenas (2).jpg Letra Referencias